The Missing Messr
by Lady Kaido
Summary: What happens when James falls in love with someone other then Lily?. Cyrus a girl who becomes a Messr marries him, They both loose their memory..But while James begins to learn about his past, Cyrus doesnt remember until she gets tortured.


The Missing Messr

Info::

What happens when James falls in love with someone other then Lily?. A girl named Cyrus takes him before Lily can, Severus then grabs Lily for himself. Life turns out different for the two couples, James goes bad, while Lily stays good. James and Cyrus both loose their memory, however James gains it back slowly. Cyrus doesn't start remembering until later when she is being tortured by the dark lord, were her allegiances lie and who she was before. Life turns out all wrong.

Chapter 1:: Daily Prophet && The Bubble Prank

The Boys P.O.V;;

James sat on his bed in the seventh year Gryffindor boys dorm room with his three mates piled near him reading the daily prophet. Peter sat behind James looking over his left shoulder, Remus sat shoulder close on his right side, and Sirius sat shoulder close on James' left side. "Blimey! Someone's caught Cylian the death eater!" James exclaimed looking over at Sirius whose eyes were glued to the front page, a brute looking man was snarling at them, he had long shaggy black hair and a goatee to match. James took his right hand and flicked Sirius' nose, "Pay attention" He laughed, Sirius' hand found its way to his own nose and rubbed it.

"Ow.." Sirius spoke, a delayed reaction definitely. Sirius began to laugh and flicked James back, but got the tip of his left ear instead. James jumped up and screamed, tackling Sirius to the floor. Remus fell to the right after his leverage jumped away. He fell onto the bunk and looked up to see his two friends wrestling on the floor, he knew they were just playing so he jumped up and tackled the two himself. Peter just sat there with a stunned look on his face, however he began to laugh when James, Sirius, and Remus got tangled up in limbs.

"Well help us Peter!" Laughed James as he tried to detach himself from Sirius. James began to bring his fingers over Sirius' skin, He was tickling him. Sirius began to laugh and slap James' hands away. Peter got up and he tried to pull Remus from the two so they could detangle themselves. With one large heave, Peter and dislodged Remus and they went flying into the floor laughing themselves. James and Sirius just laughed more and more at the sight, Four male teenagers in heaps laughing and playing around.

"Hey boys, Whether your dressed or not, preferably not..I am coming in." Spoke a female voice, The wooden door creaked open to reveal a tall Gryffindor, she had a sun kissed tan, the brightest blue eyes known to man and deep brown hair cascading down her shoulders. "Hey guys!" She spoke and walked in further, closing the door behind her. She scampered over to James' bed where he had left the prophet out and open, "So you guys read that Cylian was caught?" She spoke picking the paper up, She either hadn't noticed or didn't care the boys were in two heaps on the floor. She allowed her eyes to sneak there way above the paper, The boys sat there staring at her, then they all burst out laughing, Including the female Gryffindor. "What are you doing on the floor? Snogging? Hey James." The girl chuckled, The boys were laughing more and untangling themselves.

Once James had ridden himself of Sirius he jumped up, "No, He flicked my ear..So I jumped him" James laughed and he pointed to Sirius. "So what brings you to us Cyrus?" James questioned while giving Sirius a kick of the foot. Sirius at that jumped up next to James and smiled at the girl supposedly named Cyrus. Peter and Remus were now standing at the end of the bed.

"Hey Peter, Remus..Sirius" Cyrus spoke softly with a nod to each in change. Sirius grinned and he jumped on the bed, the rest of the boys followed. Cyrus chuckled and she sat on the bed she was closer to, which seemed to be Remus' by the amount of books it had around it. "I don't know, I just thought we could go and you know, start another prank" She chuckled, Cyrus put her hand into her robe pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. "I've ordered a whole lot of bubble stuff from my cousin..All we have to do it turn on all of the sinks, and anything that spews water and fill a corridor or two" Cyrus spoke with a movement of her eyebrows.

James looked to Sirius, who looked to Peter, who looked at Remus and they all jumped up hollering, "YES!". James smiled brightly and he went to grab Cyrus's tanned hands, He pulled her up to him and smiled, "Lets start" He spoke softly his breath splashing against Cyrus' face. She smiled and nodded, she turned around away from James' and ran to the door.

"I'll be right back, I have to change into something more comfortable for history making" She laughed and was gone within seconds.

Cyrus' P.O.V

Cyrus ran from the boys dorm and into the seventh year girls dorm. She quickly sprinted to her trunk and looked around, none of the other girls were here at the moment, Lily wasn't anyway. Cyrus opened her trunk and she pulled out a pair of black shorts, and a white tee shirt which had a simple saying on it which was 'Do not upset a lion who has a big enough mouth to fit your head, because it'll eat you', with a picture of a lion on it. Cyrus stripped from her school uniform and slipped into the more comfortable clothing. She pulled a belt on over her black shorts and she pulled her shirt on, it fell to the top of the shorts but hung tight to her body, her robe covering the rest though. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and she slipped on a pair of white sneakers.

Cyrus then shut her trunk in a hurry and sprinted from the room, the boys were sitting on their beds awaiting Cyrus's return. When she entered the doorway they all looked up and nodded. "Ready to go guys?" She questioned and they all jumped up excitedly.

No P.O.V

James ran up to Cyrus and smiled, "We're ready..But are you?" James questioned Cyrus and laughed when she gasped a fake gasp. He walked out from in front of her and began to make his way down the steps, Cyrus giggled and followed after him. Sirius, Peter, and Remus ran to catch up with them and when they did they already found Cyrus and James standing by the portrait motioning for the three slow teenagers to hurry it along. "Come on you three!" James spoke and he opened the portrait, luckily it was just getting to the point when everyone was getting back to the dorm or leaving for duties. James being head boy, looked as if he was brining four trouble makers to their head of house.

Cyrus chuckled and she followed after James, but coming up to his side as he walked faster. They had to get to the 5th floor corridor and begin filling up sinks. James now had taken out the Marauders map to check who was out and who was not, so they'd have a clear view of the castle. "Listen guys, To make sure that we can get to the right places we need to split up. Cyrus and I will take the girls loo, and You three take the boys Loo" James spoke in a low whispered voice. The four others nodded and looked at each other, James smiled and placed his wand on the Marauders map and so did the other four, their nicknames appearing in an elegant scrawl along the front, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Fang, Fang being Cyrus.

"You boys know that once you get to all the sinks just open a window and cast a purple light, The owls that are bringing the bubbles are only going to come if its purple" Cyrus spoke in another low whisper and the boys nodded.

"Okay Cyrus, Now..Lets go!" Remus spoke and he ran off in the right direction with Peter and Sirius on his tail. Sirius was not happy he wasn't able to be paired up with his best friend but was atleast happy he wasn't alone with Peter or Remus.

James looked at Cyrus and smiled, "Ready Cy?" James questioned and once he got a nod from Cyrus he grabbed her hand and ran in the left direction. When they reached the girls loo, Cyrus opened the door with a giggle and ran in. James followed her and right away began switching all the taps on, the sinks slowly but surely began to fill up slowly, after the drains were clogged. Cyrus went to the few girls shower stalls and turned those on, but not before clogging the drains. Cyrus and James both ran to the windows and opened two of the smaller ones, they both cast purple lights and waited the sounds of screeching owls.

--

So for my first chapter what do you guys think?


End file.
